Ron's View On His Friendship With Harry
by My Dead Account
Summary: Not a really creative title, but oh well. My first published fanfiction. :  Ron thinks about his relationship wit Harry. Not rally all that much more to tell.I tried a bromance. Did I do it right? Review and tell me watcha think! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

~ Ron POV ~

Everyone is always telling me how lucky I am to be with Harry Potter. And I always tell them the same thing. I'm not with Harry. We're just good friends. But, nobody ever seems to believe me. Why can't two guys be as close as brothers without being gay? I'm completly into Hermione. You can tell.

I mean, there was the time I hugged her after summer vacation, the many times I held her hand, and the time I kissed her while Voldemort was course, not a soul was around to see that one. But, it still happened.

Why couldn't people get past the fact that I was always around Harry. I mean, It's not like we were publically " together ". Sure, there was that one time we hugged on the train to hogwarts. And in the griffyndor corridor, and the common room, and the dining hall... Okay. So we were pretty close publically. But...still.

We were just friends. Right? There was no way I had feelings for Harry. Nope. No way. I loved Hermione. I'd loved her since second year. And Harry loved Ginny. That was definate. Harry was always showing off that him and Ginny were together. So why in the world would people think Ron and Harry were together?

Sure, they did a lot together. Ya, they'd know each other since first year at hogwarts. But, honestly, were they really that close? Did everyone see them as...an item? Even if they were publically with other people? I mean, Harry was a buddy. A brother.

Ron was panicking. Freaking out inside. He was sitting at a table in a corner of the room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were at a formal function. The three of them had been attending a lot of these lately. After defeating Voldemort they'd become quite popular. People all over knew who they were. They had sighned autographs, had photos taken of them, and been interviewed. And, they'd had to attend these formal meetings. At the moment Harry was talking to the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Hermione was telling some random person about the wonders of cats. Ron had no clue what he would do when Harry and Hermione came back.

When the two of them finally did return to Ron, Hermione had a smile on her face that could light up the world. And Harry looked like he was ready for anything. Ron stood. " The party's just about over, right? " Ron asked. " Yes. " , Hermione said smiling with a hint of a laugh in her voice. " Good. So we can leave then? " Ron asked. " Yes. What has you so worked up? " Harry asked a puzzled look on his face. " Oh, nothing. " Ron replied. " Let's go. Shall we? "

Ron held out his arm and Hermione took it. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and the three of them stood. " Yes. I suppose we can go. " , Hermione spoke slowly light twinkling in her eyes. Harry smiled and nodded.

Ron didn't know if poeple would keep suspecting he and Harry were together. He didn't know why they did it. And he didn't care. Nor would he ever. All he understood, or care to understand, was that the three of them would always be together. Best friends until the end. No matter what people said. If it wasn't true, Ron resolved to let all his troubles go.

As the three of them walked out into the moonlight, Ron let all his worries go. And let the bliss of being with friends take hime over. That was the night that Ron dicovered, he didn't need anyone's approval. The only opinion that mattered was the opinion of his two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did there would be many changes. But alas, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

After the party four months ago Ron thought he could get over people thinking of himself and Harry as an item. As it would seem, that was harder than Ron thought it would be. He had a tendancy to get overconfident and regret it later.

He'd gone and assumed that he could be himself and not worry about what other people thought. The funny thing was, he'd always been the most self consious of the group. While Harry and Hermione were okay with running around being themselves, Ron had always been the one who worried about their image to other people.

Ron never thought he'd regret deciding to continue my friendship with Harry, but suddenly, He did. Ron was regretting ever meeting Harry Potter. He wished he'd have been killed along with his parents. He knew that was a horrible thing to wish, but it was honestly how he felt.

Everytime Ron saw Harry he'd feel quilty about how he felt. So he started avoiding Harry. He would pass messages on to Harry through Hermione, but he'd never speak to him directly.

One day Harry managed to corner Ron at the Weasly household.

" Ronald Weasly why in the world are you avoiding me? " , Harry spat with venom.

" I- I just need a break is all. Y'know, some time to myself, " Ron said scared of Harry. Harry looked hurt for a fraction of a second before the anger returned to his features.

" Why? Why would you do that? I thought we were friends and here you are avoiding me, " Harry was letting the hurt replace the anger in his voice.

Ron felt guilt wash over him. For about three seconds he felt like apologizing to his best friend and letting things go back to normal. But, before that could happen his guilt was replaced with anger. Red, hot, boiling anger filled his entire being and all the pent up emotions he'd held in flew out of his mouth. " It's easy for you! You don't have people congratulating you on being Harry Potter's toy! You don't have to worry about people thinking that you're some sort of fag! You get all the breaks!

"People don't harrass you! People look up to you and you could commit suicie and people would still worship you! People don't care what the great Harry Potter does because they all love him! Nobody gives a shit about the way you spend your free time. But when it comes to your friends, everyone wants to know what they're up to! Everyone's always following my personal life like I'm a freaking super star! They don't follow you like that! And even if they do, they don't care! Everything you do, people want to do! It's not fair! It's just not fair... "

Ron's rant dissolved into sobbs as he stubled back against the wall of his bedroom. Reaching the wall he sank down onto the floor and hugged his knee's to his chest.

Ron wasn't good at communicating how he felt and he was known to explode like this. Harry wasn't surprised at all by the outburst, what he was surprised by, however, was the content of the rant.

Harry had never expected Ron to feel so strongly about how people looked at them. He'd known he was sensitive to people's opinions, but never this much. Harry couldn't quite grasp why Ron had kept all of his feelings pent up like that, but he definatly wanted to help.

Harry walked forward slowly, as he approached, Ron looked up and tried to wipe the tears off of his face. Harry crouched down in front of Ron and put an arm on his shoulder. " Ron, I had no idea you felt like that. I'm sorry, " Harry said.

" 'S not your fault. It's not your fault. I'm just mad at myself. Harry you're like my brother and I'm embarassed that I feel like this, I'm embarassed that I can't be confident enough to just be happy as your friend. I feel horrible , " Ron said, hardly crying anymore.

" Hey, it's fine Ron. You're the closest thing I've got to a brother, and even if you decide to be an idiot and not tell me how you feel, I'll still be your brother. Now, come on, Hermione's waiting for us downstairs , " Harry said helping Ron stand.

" Thanks Harry, " Ron said as the two walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

The two boys headed over to the table where Hermione sat reading a book. " Come on Hermione, let's get going, " Harry said. Hermione stood up and headed towards the door.

" Let's go then, " Hermione said as she opened the door. Harry and Ron walked to join her. As Ron walked over to his two best friends he briefly wondered where they were going.

He asked Harry but he didn't get a response. The three of them walked out into the field. They walked clear into the middle of the field. As they got to the middle of a corn field Hermione stopped and turned around.

" We've got a surprise for you, " she said slowly.

" Happy birthday Ron, " Harry said pulling back a corn stalk so that Ron could see the party going on.

A smile lit Ron's features. In the midst of all the confusion Ron had somehow managed to forget that tonight was his birthday. He grabbed his two friends by the arm and dragged them off into the fray. This was going to be a fun night, and Ron was going to enjoy it. Besides, he could always worry about his broblems later. Even though he'd prbably only push them down and explode again later. At least he could have a fun night.

Okay, I know, that seemed kind of OOC. Oh well! I don't care! Reviews are apprecited and I will give you waffles if you do review. :)


End file.
